CBTD (Contra Bloons Tower Defense)
contra bloons tower defense is a new mod to ANY btd series and adding new towers, bloons & blimps, and instead of starting from 650 on easy, medium & hard. Main Menu.png|Main Menu Game Over.png|The "GAME OVER" towers -- see Version History -- road placed -- see Version History -- bloons -- see Version History -- moab-class bloons -- see Version History -- Version History 0.1.0 - only the highest round: 50 is added and only dart monkey and tack shooter, the ONLY bloons are red, blue, green and yellow 0.1.1 - added free-play, upgrades only LEAD to 1/1 and added 3 new towers: bomb tower, monkey beacon and monkey buccaneer, added maps with water, also adding pink, black and white (thus white bloons are immune to freezing so there are no freezing-things yet) 0.1.1 - added 4 modes: easy, hard, tatian and sandbox 0.1.2 - added shaitan but removed for the first 40 seconds due it's projectiles NOT coming out from it's barrel, ONLY between them 0.1.3 - added ranks, maxing to 50, now towers have 4 upgrades split into 2 paths, glitch fix for place towers OUT of the game 0.1.4 - now 3/4, 4/3 & 4/4 towers require payment now 0.1.5 - added banana farm and monkey village, also adding abilities to 2/4, 3/4, 4/4, 4/3 and 4/2 towers 0.1.6 - added ice tower, increased prices on towers by 15% on hard, 250% on tatian and -10^10^100% on sandbox (since you got unlimited money and lives) 0.1.7 - added monkey apprentice and adding road placed 0.1.8 - instead of 650, you start with 1000 cash 0.1.9 - added REAL blood, hp and damage, when a bloon is popped, blood comes out, same with towers (REAL blood can be disabled on via options) 0.2.0 - added dynamic light (smooth and rough) 0.2.1 - gore added (organs, it can also disabled on via options) 0.2.2 - REAL blood and gore removed from bloons 0.2.3 - REAL blood and gore will dissapear every 3 minutes (you can say it will NOT be removed from the game) 0.2.4 - added laser monkey, which can penetrate 2 layers of bloons 0.2.5 - added 2 new maps: Hell (The Nether) and ender universe (The End) 0.2.6 - added 9 new terrains: Flame, Hell, Plasma, Water, Air, Lava, Ocean, Sky and Space, also glitch fixed that you can place normal towers on water 0.2.7 - added TONS of maps and added sections for them 0.2.8 - added new terrain and new map: Minecraft 0.2.9 - added Zebra bloons, Rainbows and Ceramics 0.3.0 - added more road placed and added Hill terrain 0.3.1 - now there is new lighting - REAL light, it sets the light to the real world 0.3.2 - added day/night cycle, morning lasts 10 minutes and nightime, added minecraft mobs in Minecraft map 0.3.3 - added Enderman and the Enderdragon at The End, also adding Zombie Pigman, Ghast, Blaze and Magma Cubes at The Nether 0.3.4 - added superflat map to minecraft section, added slimes too 0.3.5 - added Wither to The Nether 0.3.6 - added Void, it is at ERROR_MAP_LOADED_FAILED section 0.3.7 - only dart monkeys will be placed at the Void 0.3.8 - added Moab, Bfb, Zomg and Mmbfbotabotg 0.3.9 - fixed the hitboxes since there hitboxes are as big as a red bloon 0.4.0 - 100% hackproof and 100% griefproof 0.4.1 - removed Ads and is 100% lag-free 0.4.2 - added FPS (Frames Per Second) and toggled with F3 0.4.3 - ALL mobs on minecraft will attack towers 0.4.4 - due to lack of bloons on minecraft maps, then the towers will defend Steve's First House and kill the hostile mobs 0.4.5 - added missions 0.4.6 - added xp (when you collect enough xp, you gain a rank (note that exp will bar will increase by 50, e.g. 100 xp (which is level 1) turned into 5000, so you need 5000 xp to go to the next rank) 0.4.7 - added adventure mode 0.4.8 - added notch, god of minecraft and herobrine, devil of minecraft (notch will come onto the screen when needed help and kill all the hostile mobs and gain full health (steve has 20 hp so when he takes damage, then notch comes, he is fully recovered) while herobrine does the opposite, kill all the towers and lose 19 health, when herobrine and notch comes up, they will start a combat while you continue killing the mobs) 0.4.9 - added villagers, iron golems and villages, so you defend the village and steve (every 15 rounds, an iron golem will appear on the village and help the villagers) 0.5.0 - prevented iron golems from killing your towers 0.5.1 - villagers now collect food at the banana farm for you 0.5.2 - added dartling gun 0.5.3 - re-added shaitan but removed again for 2 minutes for the same reason 0.5.4 - added graphics to enhance to game 0.5.5 - added one of meta07's conceptions: the black void shooter and the monkey tank, also added ARIA and SPICA 0.5.6 - added new blimps: super abotg, mmbfb carrier, B.L.I.T.Z. 0.5.7 - added Genesis/Apopalypse Bloon, also adding Mk. IV and Mk. V 0.5.8 - added boring bloon for tower testing 0.5.9 - added G.U.N. and I.G.B.M. 0.6.0 - added Shaitan Blimp, M.O.O.N. and Chaos Bloon 0.6.1 - added 3 of maps belong to Meta07: Hell, Heaven, The God and The Devil, End of Infinity and Grand Monkeyopolis 0.6.2 - added T.R.O.L.L, fake 0/0 dart monkey is unsellable 0.6.3 - added Undercover monkey 0.6.4 - removed Undercover monkey, added MONKI 0.6.5 - added Sky's universe (though, it's Skydoesminecraft and he loves budder), so instead of hostile mobs/bloons, it's squids! so you must protect Sky Army HQ from squids! 0.6.6 - Sky's Universe is now more textured: as ALL the land and buildings are made out of budder (budder is butter) 0.6.7 - Squid King is the boss of Sky's Universe 0.6.8 - added Sky's Universe to Minecraft section 0.6.9 - added tower tester, this will make ANYONE to test their towers, it's like sandbox mode 0.7.0 - shaitan added to tower tester, but doesn't do anything then deleted for 25 seconds 0.7.1 - added bloon tester, this will make ANYONE to test their bloons/blimps 0.7.2 - n/a 0.7.3 - added shaitan AGAIN but removed for 5 hours later after the update 0.7.4 - yet, added shaitan to: forgotten towers of time and space and be brought to the game for REAL WORLD 1,000 golden bars 0.7.5 - (graphics update) added improved lighting for minecraft section and all the other maps making it resembly look like your in the real world with 3D glasses 0.8.0 - improved graphics and lighting for ALL sections except The Void 0.8.1 - added forgotten time map and added in ERROR_MAP_LOADED_FAILD section 0.8.2 - improved monkey tank, renamed minecraft section to minecraft universe 0.8.3 - improved ARIA and SPICA, also improving the Genesis, Apopalypse and Chaos Bloon's Graphics 0.8.4 - now needs super-engine 5000 combined with java along with the World of Tanks' lighting to run this program 0.8.5 - now added download button (yes, this is estimated 30 TB (terabytes) of data) 0.8.6 - removed lag 0.8.7 - now needs anti-lag program to run this 0.8.8 - added shaitan's upgrades 0.8.9 - improved Herobrine, Notch and Steve's Graphics 0.9.0 - added 19xx on missions section 0.9.1 - now some features require 199 golden bars 0.9.2 - removed download price and feature prices due to EVERYONE angry with this 0.9.3 - improved shaitan's graphics 0.9.4 - improved ALL minecraft mobs 0.9.5 - now has account slots, (to avoid griefing) max is 100 0.9.6 - now has icon 0.9.7 - improved icon 0.9.8 - added logo for CTBD 0.9.9 - added tower creator, blimp creator, bloon creator and track creator 1.0.0 (Shaitan update) - added shaitan and fixed EVERYTHING on it, bugs, glitches, etc. 1.0.1 - you can now move the shaitan to ANY part of the map (except sky since tanks can't fly (also you cannot move tanks on the road, that's cheating!)) 1.0.2 - fixed problem that the turret STILL stays in place 1.0.3 (Meta07 update) - added bacterial bloon, B.E.N.Z.E.N.E, improved the graphics for meta's conception, added auracrysts, E.N.T.I.T.Y, added mission reactor core, omegachi, darthus, patchwork bloon, bloon scanner, aura saga, thousand sakuras, sealth monkey, shield generator, NegaPosi Twin Towers, Evolution Bloon, Charge Bloon, Commando Bloon, Final Battle, T.U.R.B.O. 1.0.4 - improved everything as said on the 1.0.3 update, also adding V.A.M.P.I.R.E. 1.0.5 - updated game over screen 1.0.6 - all graphics are improved 1.0.7 - improved the shaitan's appearanced 1.0.8 - improved notch and herobrine's appearance 1.0.9 - added tatian missions (tatian missions are at difficulty: hard, no saves and no agents) 1.1.0 - added tatian mission: genetic lagging machine (or maybe GLM), only red bloons appear and they are all packed together in 250 and you need to survive 50 rounds of red bloon lagging (x25 every 10 rounds) 1.1.1 - added ATOTW, SEOB, LOD and UMDD 1.1.2 - if ATOTW and MMBFBOTABOTG comes at the same time, they will gain 10,000 HP (just because they are brothers or maybe cousins?) 1.1.3 - the thing in the 1.1.2 now applies to SEOB, LOD and UMDD 1.1.4 - improved ATOTW, SEOB, LOD and UMDD's appearance 1.1.5 - added ARIA and SPICA's bloon versions 1.1.6 - now optimized for some computers (windows 7 and windows 8 (PCs at the 2nd Universe ONLY)) 1.1.7 - added a blog at the menu screen which links to it (which is the CBTD Blog) 1.1.8 - prevented towers from being placed on craters left by creepers 1.1.9 - Wither now shoots heads of itself dealing 2-4 hearts of damage 1.2.0 - Wither heads now make Withering effect, it will deal 1 damage to towers in the blast every 1.5 seconds Trivia *if you put this while BTDC is on, both mods will crash **this can be fixed if you remove BTDC or CBTD *so far, 1.2.0 is the max version, there are possible future updates *it has it's mobile version, but they won't able to announce it (and the release date) **at the forums, they named it: CBTD: Mobile Edition, but they can't think what towers to put it in (maybe the ones from CBTD) Category:BTD Mods